Revenge
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sakura likes it when Genma's tied up, but not so much when it's the other way around. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura walked sluggishly down the corridor. She was happy her shift was over but wasn't happy Kakashi's team was late getting back from their mission. You see her boyfriend, Genma was on Kakashi's team. Not having hot kinky sex made Sakura one pissed off 20 year old.

"Sakura, I'm home." Genma's shouts echoed through the small apartment.

Making his way over to their bedroom where he located her chakra. He didn't know what hit him. In a few seconds he was naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed. A light weight pressed into his chest. A warm wet sensation on his nipple made him groan.

Sakura was happily devouring the sight of her helpless boyfriend. She rained down open mouth kisses on Genma's toned chest. Her hands busy exploring his body. She placed a few chaste kisses on his lips before her hands traveled downwards caressing his hips and thighs. She made sure not to touch his quickly hardening manhood, much to Genma's disappointment.

Sakura shifted so she was straddling his thighs. She was now eye level with Genma's erection. She playfully nipped his left hip her cheek rubbing against his cock. His groans becoming louder as he bucked up.

Sakura's hot breathe teasing Genma's manhood before she sucked on his member like a lollipop. Her tongue slowly going down and up making him moan. Scrapping her teeth gently down his length she dragged her teeth back up and removed her mouth from his manhood.

"It felt so good. Why did you stop." Genma whined.

Sakura giggled as her right hand began to stroke his saliva covered member. Her left hand began to massage his balls. A few minutes later his cum sprayed his thighs and lower abdomen as well as her lower abdomen. She greedily licked him clean, enjoying the bitter salty taste that was uniquely him.

Setting her weight on Genma's hips Sakura kissed him their tongues dancing with each others. Sakura took the blindfold off revealing her fully clothed body to his excited eyes.

"Are you going to untie me." Genma asked with a seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"Hm... No." Sakura teased as she pulled her top up inch by inch uncovering her milky skin. Dropping her shirt on the ground she saw Genma looking at her exposed breasts. Bring her hands up she cupped her breasts in her hands. Trailing her thumb over her coral nipple she moaned lightly. Genma wanted to touch and she smiled because he couldn't. Sakura slid off her shorts and g-string she kissed his lips and trailed down his jaw.

Positioning her womanhood above Genma's thick cock she slowly impaled herself loving the way his cock rubbed her cilt.

Slowly Sakura began to ride him. Their moans mixing to create a loud melody. She gripped his forearms as her pace quickened, her full breasts jiggling. Genma wildly bucked into her loving the image of his cock disappearing into her.

After what seem like eternity Sakura released, her juices flowed over his manhood and down her thighs. His release came a few seconds later and his seed shot into her womb.

She untied his hand and feet. Snuggling into his sweaty chest. Genma's hands lazily explored her body. Sakura fell into a content slumber. Thoughts of revenge plagued Genma's mind before joining his girlfriend into sleep.

**REVIEW**.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura was walking down the street having just finished training. Suddenly she was roughly pinned to a tree. Her hands and feet were quickly tied. Sakura glared at her captor who has a flirtatious smirk on his handsome face.

Genma's hands greedily touched Sakura's sweaty body. Growling impatiently when he felt cloth instead of skin. He ripped off her shirt and drunk in the sight of her milky globes that were barely contained in the black lace bra she was wearing.

"Genma what are you doing? We're in public anyone could see." Sakura asked as his hands wandered down her stomach.

"I thought it would be obvious by now, Sakura." Genma said his voice sounding like a sin.

Genma gently kissed Sakura while pulling out a kunai. He cut her shorts off her body making sure she felt the cool metal against her womanhood. She moaned loudly then she noticed the devilish smirk on his face. With one last kiss he left her tied to a tree.

A few minutes later Neji found Sakura tied to a tree in her underwear.

"Umm, hi Neji." Sakura said nervously laughing.

Neji's face was bright red when he untied her. He would look anywhere but at her. After a few seconds of awkward silence he ran away.

Teleporting back home Sakura raced into the dining room. Where she found Genma sitting on a chair with a smug look on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that?"Sakura shouted while poking him in the chest.

Grabbing Sakura's wrist Genma pulled her onto his struggled a bit until she felt him caress her behind. Before a sharp pain was felt and the sound of a slap echoed in the room.

"What the hell." Sakura said as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. A few more stinging slaps to her behind made tears well up in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm doing for your own good." Genma said as he continued to spank her. Several minutes later the spanking stopped and her bottom was covered in bruises.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura sobbed.

"I did it because you tied me up. Now stop with the crocodile tears they break my heart." Genma said as he repositioned Sakura so she was straddling him.

"Fine." Sakura replied as her tears ceased.

Genma ravished Sakura's mouth with his own. Exploring and tasting all of her. Their tongues doing a complicated dance with each others. Reluctantly he broke the kiss.

Picking her up Genma gently placed her on the table. He made a trail of kisses down her neck as his hands roughly massaged his breasts. Sakura's hands found their way into his hair. Her nails scrapping his scalp.

Genma's hands slid around Sakura's back unhooking her bra and uncovering her milky globes. His hands moved down to her thighs drawing an intricate design on them. His mouth moved to one of her harden nipple. His teeth worried the nub and occasionally his tongue would soothe it.

Sakura moaned as Genma's mouth moved to her other nipple giving it the same amount of attention as the other one. His hand moved to trace her covered womanhood. He slowly kissed down her firm stomach stopping when he reached her panties.

Genma ripped her panties from her body and Sakura gasped. The cold air hitting her hot wet womanhood felt so delicious. Roughly parting her legs he settled in between her thighs. His tongue lazily licked the length of her womanhood. He hungrily sucked on her clit and was rewarded by a loud moan that came from her parted lips.

Genma's tongue entered into Sakura's womanhood swirling around he touched all he could touch. Her moans became louder and his tongue started to thrust in and out. He hummed against her nether lips and this made her lose it. Her juices met his hungry tongue. He sucked her dry.

Genma took his shirt off and Sakura's moved to touch him. He grabbed her hands in one of his.

"No,no Sakura. It's my turn to please you. Tonight it's all about you."Genma said his hand reached the drawstrings of his pants. Untying it his pants fell to his ankles revealing his swollen member. Sakura licked her lips as she stared down at his member moaning softly as she remembered what it tasted like. He stroked her member to further tease her. She started to get wetter at the sight.

"Do you like what you see?" Genma asked as he stroked himself faster. Sakura couldn't speak coherently so she nodded. "Do you want me inside you?" He continued and she nodded again.

Genma smirked as he rammed into her tight womanhood. His member diving in and out of her wildly. His mouth bit any skin he could reach.

After several minutes the coils in their abdomen tightened and their juices mixed together. Both screamed their lovers name to the heavens.

Genma smirked as Sakura lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. "Again." She demanded.

It was safe to say they never looked at the table the same way ever again.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
